Forever
by joannacamilley
Summary: When Nate's parents make him move to a small town after Connect Three is dropped by a label, Nate's not happy. Until he meets Dana. "If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever." Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]
1. Stone Harbor

**Here's my new story. I know I said I wouldn't post this for a few more months but I'm just too excited. Now that I've posted this, don't expect an update any time soon lol. It took me like 2 weeks to write this. Everything in this chapter is subject to change as I further write this story. I want this to be finished and/or near finished by then, so the next update might be in a month or later. Think of this as the test chapter :) so here's Forever.**

**Disclaimer: Forever is inspired by Camp Rock 2 and the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. I do not own anything except how the words are put together.**

**

* * *

**'Welcome to Stone Harbor. Population 1,489.'

"They should change it to 1,492 now," my dad chuckles, glancing to my mom and me before returning his eyes to the dark road.

"Nate, you know what happened in 1492, right?" I roll my eyes at my mother's question. Of course I know. What does she think I am, an idiot? I'm 16, not 6.

"Yeah, Columbus sailed to America and shit," I mutter beneath my breath. My mom looks at me for a second, but she brushes it off. She knows I'm not in the best of moods nowadays.

Maybe it's because we're moving to this town in the middle of nowhere when we used to live in New York City. Maybe it's because my parents haven't been agreeing on a lot lately. Maybe it's because my record label just dropped my band, the basis to our move. According to my dad, I'm in need of an attitude adjustment. I wonder where he gets that from.

"It's important to know where you came from," my history teacher of a mom tells me. "Think of this as Columbus did. We're traveling to a new land. It's an adventure." She smiles at me, happy with her analogy.

"Well the idiot didn't find what he was looking for," I mumble. My mom raises her eyebrows. "He was trying to get to India. Trying to get rich from the treasures that lie there. Instead he found a shithole place and enslaved every fucker there."

"Nate!" my dad yells at me, scowling in the rear view mirror as we pull up to our house. Correction, as we pull up to our shack. The thing was a sorry excuse for a house.

"Whatever," I murmur as I quickly get out, slamming the car door before making my way to the shack.

"No, Nate. I'm seriously sick of your attitude. You need to clean up or else we're gonna have some serious problems," my dad huffs after me.

Without even acknowledging him, I unlock the front door and take a glance inside. Not too bad… for a little shore house.

"Paul! Give him a break, it's really hard for him," my mom comes to my defense.

"Hard my ass! He's gotta learn to grow up or he's not gonna make it out there!"

I tune out my parent's argument as I slowly ascend the stairs to see my room. I've gotten used to their shouting matches. They usually happen at night when they think I'm sleeping. Now that school's out, I rarely sleep. During the night at least.

I reach the door that I assume leads to my room, not that there are many to choose from. Creaking it open, I can see it's a modest size, already containing a bed and dresser, all painted a crisp white. Slightly nodding, I slowly make my way in, pushing the door closed until I hear the lock click. Setting my bags down, I sit on the unmade bed.

…Now what?

Shane and Jason are still packing up their NYC apartment to come follow me here in the morning. I guess that's the perks of being over 18, you can do whatever you want. You can move where ever you want. And once I turn 18, we'll all become roommates. Roommates and band mates.

I scowl as I remember the label who dropped us. What do they know? We made quality music, each note and lyric handwritten by us. Unlike those other fakers out there.

Knocking on my door interrupts my thoughts. My mom comes in after I mutter a reply. "You should go to the market, we need to stock up on food," she sniffles. My eyes travel from my floor to hers, taking in the fresh tears building up in the corners.

"Sure," I reluctantly agree. It's not like I have anything better to do. After assuring her I'll be safe, I roll out the driveway in my '68 Mustang with my windows down. She's my pride and joy, from my parents as a combined 16/record deal gift. At least I still have Mikayla. Yes, my car's name is Mikayla.

I glance up at the street signs as I pass, not really sure where I'm going. You'd think Mom would tell me where the store was, but I think she just wanted me out of the house. World War III's about to break out and I don't want to be anywhere near the line of fire.

Just as I look up at a street sign with _Ocean Avenue_ written in faded blue print, an object hits me in the eye.

"What the f- ugh," I groan, my hands flying to my irritated eye. I peek down with my good eye and see a simple black bracelet laying innocently on my lap. Innocent my ass.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I look back up to see a red faced girl hesitantly make her way to my car. Ignoring my pain, I check her out, starting with her thick straight brown hair and full lips, scanning further down her petite body. When I reach her eyes again, her blush comes on even fiercer as she examines where the bracelet hit. "Oh gosh… I'm really sorry. I was just trying to show Maya here a move and I guess the bracelet is really loose and slipped right off-"

"It's okay," I chuckle. She's pretty cute when she rambles.

"Again, I'm sorry…" she looks up at me, silently asking for my name.

"Nate. Nate Tucker, I just moved here," I give her my trademark smirk.

She smiles back. "I'm Dana Turner. Been living here my whole life…" Her expression made me laugh, proving to me this town really isn't something special. It isn't even anything at all. "So will you be going to Yellowcard High next year?" she asks, finally over what happened as her cheeks turn to a more natural tan color.

"If we don't move by the end of the summer, then unfortunately," I roll my eyes, smirking again when she lets out a laugh. "I'll be a junior."

"Same," she says while shifting from foot to foot. "Well, if you do stay, I know one student who'll be happy to have you." I grin as she sends me a wink before finally turning around and joining her friends again.

Shaking my head and laughing quietly about the encounter, I put the car back in drive and continue to cruise down the streets. After an hour and the rest of my gas gone, I soon head back to my house. I'll fill it up tomorrow.

_***~forever~***_

"Shit," I groan as my car runs out of gas, slowing down on the deserted street. Great. Now what?

I slump back in my seat, totally relaxing in the silence. It's the whole reason I needed to get out, my parents were at it again. I don't even know what it's about this time, though they don't always have subjects to their fights.

I look around my car for something to do when my gaze lands on a black bracelet. Where is _that_ from?

I laugh as I remember the events from last night. Dana. Dancing. Dangerous flying bracelets.

I pick it up, examining the silver plate with the word _Forever_ inscribed. I try it on, discovering that it fits perfectly. Not too tight, not too loose. Not that I wear a lot of bracelets to know. Psh, no.

I leave it on, deciding to give it back to Dana when I see her again. If I see her again, that is. Hopefully we'll move out before school starts.

Checking the street sign, I get out of the car. Cherry Street. Well… that was helpful. I still don't know this town, so street names mean nothing to me. I notice an empty parking lot a few feet ahead, giving me an idea. Sighing, I look from my car to the lot. I go to the back of my car and push it towards the lot. Without someone holding the steering wheel, it's a bit hard but I eventually move the vehicle off the road. I huff as I lean against the trunk, gazing at the beach across the street.

While my town isn't the most exciting, at least it has a beach to hang out at. We don't get many tourists either since they're all attracted to Wildwood and Cape May, which aren't too far from here. We're like the jello that you get when you're out of the chocolate pudding. Not as satisfying, but still good.

Wait, did I just refer to this dinky town as my own? Oh no. I feel no connection to this place, not even to my house. It is and will never be my home. If home is where the heart is, then I'm doomed.

After a few minutes in lonely silence, I realize that looking cool leaning against my car will get me nowhere. Not in this deserted town, anyways. After making sure I have my wallet and keys, I lock the door and start walking down the street.

I didn't realize how long I was walking until it was almost pitch black. "Crap," I mutter, looking around to see if I at least have some sort of idea as to where I am in this damn town.

"Ah." Seeing the street sign for Ocean Avenue has never brought such relief. I swiftly stride to it until I'm right under the sign. Now what…?

"Hey… Nate, right?" a voice softly says behind me. I whip around, instantly smiling when I see the familiar face.

"Yeah." My smile drops a bit as my voice cracks. Since when have I been nervous with Dana? Well… I've only talked to her once so I don't really know what's 'normal' with her.

Dana smiles back at me, making her way closer to me. "What are you doing out here at this time? You look kind of lost."

"Yeah, I uhh… don't really know this town well," I chuckle embarrassedly while rubbing the back of my neck. It's not very cool to be found lost by the girl you like.

Wait… what?

"I can help you… if you'd like," she adds on quickly, her cheeks picking up a slight pink tint but nothing major.

I sigh. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to hang out with you…" I laugh as she hits me, causing her to laugh as well. Shaking her head, it takes a while for her hand to slide down my arm. A long while.

I take a glance at her face to see she's biting her lip, dragging it between her pearly whites. We connect eyes for a moment that lasts an eternity before her eyes flicker down again. I let out a slightly shaky breath from the intensity of the moment.

"So… what could we do at this hour?" I ask as I glance down at my watch. Wow. I really lost track of time.

"Well," she pauses, looking me up and down before looking down the street. Hold up… did she just check me out? "There's a place off Ocean Avenue right here where we could sit and talk," she suggested, gesturing me to follow her to a small park. She plopped down on the grass and stared at me, her big innocent eyes making me cave.

Dana smirks as I settle myself on the ground, my tough exterior slowly deteriorating. I suddenly remember her bracelet on my wrist so I take it off, meeting her confused gaze with the bracelet as I hand it to her.

"Oh thank you!" she squeals, much more excited over the bracelet than I thought she'd be. She puts it on her wrist and I notice it's too loose. So I guess that's how it easily flew off her arm. She looks up at me again with her big chocolate eyes. "My grandfather gave me this bracelet when I was a little girl. He told me to give it to the person I want to spend my life with, kind of like an engagement ring but a lot less formal." She stares lovingly at the bracelet and I sense the importance it holds for her. She glances back up at me, her eyes moist. "Really, thank you," she whispers. "My grandfather died a few years ago. The doctors aren't sure but I think it's from heartbreak." She frowns as I send her a questioning look. "My grandmother passed away when I was 10 from cancer. He said he was fine for a few years but we could see he was getting worse." Dana wiped a tear away while I watched helplessly from the side. "He said my grandmother had given it to him and he had given it to my mother, who gave it to my father… Unfortunately, she died giving birth to me, so she couldn't give it to me directly." A small smile finally graced her features. "I can't wait to give it to my own children."

I look down, not able to hold her gaze. I've been complaining all this time about my parents while Dana's mother and grandparents are gone. I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

"But," Dana interrupts my thoughts, "I try not to dwell on it. I still have my dad, he's a bit over protective but I love him." I return her small smile before looking up at the stars.

We sit in silence for a while before she speaks up. "You don't… feel sorry for me, do you?" she asks hesitantly. I turn my head to her and gulp, looking down.

"No," I say after a long while.

"It's just… I know we just met and all, so I don't want to scare you away with my problems."

I smile. "Talking about your problems keeps me from thinking about mine."

Dana smirks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Smart tactic, but it doesn't work forever."

I shrug. "It works long enough to keep me from going crazy."

Dana doesn't reply, she just stares at me, her gaze switching to the blades of grass between her fingers when I catch her.

"You're different," she finally mutters. I raise my eyebrows in question while I wait for her to continue. "You're deeper than most guys your age… more mature."

I blush under her intense gaze. I'm not good under pressure. "Sorry," I mumble, looking down at the grass that just seems so interesting now.

"No," she shakes her head. "That's good. I hate most guys." I let out a snort but continue to look at the grass. "They're stupid. But not you. You're… deep. From what I can tell anyways." She leaves it hanging there, staring straight ahead after her words.

I smirk. "You have no idea."

* * *

**I didn't change anything because, to be honest, I'm too lazy to proofread haha. As for the rating, there will be a little bit of smut, but not a lot if you don't want it. I'll tell you when it comes up.**

**Please review!**


	2. Sexy

**I told you it would be about a month or so before my next update. I'll try to update quicker... because it took me like 3 hours to write this and I guess I could do that every weekend, but don't count on it. So if you don't remember, Nate moved to Stone Harbor, New Jersey after being dropped by his label along with Shane and Jason. But Nate is 16 while Shane and Jason are 19 and 21, so sucks for him haha. Nate meets Dana, blah blah, reread the previous chapter if you really don't remember. So here's the next one :)**

* * *

Dana and I spent hours talking. About New York, New Jersey, school. About everything. About nothing. Some may feel it's a waste of time.

It felt so right.

I peek at my phone when Dana is preoccupied putting her thick hair up in a ponytail. It takes everything in me to rip my eyes off her and to the illuminated screen of my phone. 4:33 am. Nice.

"Hey Dana," I speak up, putting my phone back into my pocket before looking back to her. A soft smile graces her features, causing her eyes to squint a bit and dimples appear on her cheeks. "It's pretty late. Or early, I should say." She curiously takes out her own phone, gasping when she realizes the time. I chuckle and stand up, stretching from being in the sitting position for hours.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Dana asks as she stands herself. I brush some of my curls back and look up and down the street, noticing a Camaro, before answering.

"Well... I kinda drove my car out here but it ran out of gas so I ended up just walking into you."

Dana stares at me for a moment before searching the street like I had just done. "So, where is it? Don't tell me it's one of those invisible cars."

Biting back a laugh, I shake my head, unable to help the bright smile that appears. "It's on... Cherry Street, in a parking lot."

Dana nods but doesn't answer, her eyebrows dimpled in a thinking face. "Well..." she draws out. "I drove here, this little park is my home away from home. It gives me enough room to think. I could drive you home and in the morning, I'll pick you up and take you to your car. We could even get some gas for it."

I smirk. "Great plan. Give me your number." Dana's eyebrows shoot up, surprise written all over her face. "I need to call you to tell you when to come. I don't know about you, but I need at least 10 hours of sleep to function, 15 is optimal though."

"Aw, is little Natey here afraid I'll see him in his footy pajamas?" It was Dana's turn to smirk and hold back a laugh as she wrote her number on my hand, meanwhile I blushed furiously.

"Please, as if," I scoff, trying to play it off but the damage was already done. I knew something was up as soon as evil glint shown in her eyes.

"Or do you just sleep in boxers," she purrs, moving closer to me until her lips barely grazed my ears. "I like that, it's sexy." I shiver and close my eyes, feeling Dana pull away. "You coming?" I open my eyes to see her at the Camaro, standing in the open door with her hands on her hips. First taking a breath, I follow her and climb in the passenger door, leaning back in my seat as she starts the car and we roll down Ocean Avenue.

After a moment, she breaks the silence. "So, where do you live?"

I glance at her before answering. "240 Wyckoff Lane."

Dana nods and we enter another silence. Why is it so… tense? Maybe, after all these hours, we've run out of things to say. A thought flashes through my mind and I blurt it out without thinking.

"What about my car?" Dana doesn't seem to acknowledge my words until she turns a corner, finally taking her eyes off the road to glance at me.

"Do you want me to go over the plan again?" she asks slowly, raising her eyebrow as if she thinks I'm stupid for forgetting our previous conversation. Before I can protest though, a smirk finds its way onto her face. She tries to turn her head so I can't see but she fails miserably.

"What are you smirking at?" I poke her side as I ask, making her lips break out into a smile that lights up the whole town as a beautiful laugh tumbles out of her mouth. I think I've just found my favorite sound.

"Seriously though," I say after a minute of us just smiling at each other. Well, she had to drive so it was more of me smiling at her and her smiling to the road. If that makes sense. "Will my car be safe out there alone?"

Dana snorts, turning the wheel as we approach Wyckoff Lane. "Is it her first time out there without her daddy? You've got to learn to let her go sometime."

I roll my eyes. "Actually, it is. She's a '68 Mustang that's worth more than this dinky thing you call a car." That's a lie, her car is amazing, but I can't let her know I think that.

Dana suddenly slams the breaks, causing us to jerk forward. She gives me a playful glare (I hope it's playful, at least) along with a look that said 'oh no you didn't!'

"It's okay Jerry," she coos to the car, patting the dashboard. I roll my eyes. Hypocrite. "The ugly guy didn't mean it."

"Hardy har har," I say flatly. "I thought you said I was sexy earlier."

"That was your sleepwear, not you." Oh, burn.

"What if I don't wear anything?" She opens her mouth to retort until what I said processes through her mind. Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a small 'o', so I take this opportunity to get her back from earlier. I lean into her personal space, tucking her hair back so my lips could lightly brush against her ear. "Would you admit I'm sexy then?" I suddenly lean back and laugh, stepping out of the car once I realize she had stopped in front of my house. I turn around and lean down so I can peak in the open window, seeing her still stuck in her shocked face. "Think about it," I say seriously before laughing and sending her a wink, walking to my house with a spring in my step.

I'm so going to hell for playing with her like this.

As I'm fishing for my keys, I hear Dana yell something out to me that makes me drop them.

"You're not the only one who sleeps in the nude." I quickly turn around to see her laughing as she drives away.

Let the games begin.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to banging on the front door. I lie in bed, wondering why no one is answering the door when I remember my parents are working. My mom is teaching summer school while my dad is at his job, working on a case as a lawyer. Which means I have to get up.

Great.

Half awake, I roll out of bed and trudge down the stairs. I run a hand through my curls as I reach the door, opening it to be met with bright sunlight and an annoyed girl.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I squint my eyes, not able to see through the stupid rays of sunshine.

"Uh, yeah. You never called me and it's one in the afternoon, come on." My eyes widen a bit as I remember, I was supposed to call her (now identified as Dana) in the morning so she could pick me up to get my car. Oh darn, I forgot. I guess I'll have to save her number for another day.

"Oh, okay, let me just… put some clothes on." I glance down at my attire the same time Dana does, relieved that I at least had a shirt on along with boxers. I look back at her to see her eyes still roaming across my body, hesitating on my arm that is holding the door open. I smirk, clearing my throat and raising my eyebrows when she looks up, blushing a bit. I shake my head a little before venturing back upstairs, looking back at her to see her intensely watching me leave.

Ten bucks says she was looking at my ass.

After throwing on a real tee shirt and some skinny jeans, I skip downstairs and meet Dana at the door again. She looks over my new clothes and smirks. I roll my eyes (again). I feel like this will be a habit with her.

"What is it now?" I smirk back, not quite sure what she was going to say next. I know it's something playfully against me, though.

"You're wearing skinny jeans?" Her eyes are light and she looks down at my pants again.

I look down too. "Yeah… and?"

"Skinny jeans are for girls. Though, now that I think of it, I guess it's normal that you wear them." She can't help but to laugh a bit at the end, her eyes squinting at me.

I shake my head but can't help to laugh too. You have to admit, she's good, also quick. "Is it normal for you to check out girls, then?"

Dana stops laughing and looks up at me, her eyes slightly wide. "W-what?"

"I saw you, couldn't keep your eyes off this sexy body, huh?" I flex my right bicep, grinning as the muscles tighten under my skin. I knew working out would pay off.

"I never said-"

"Uh uh," I cut her off, putting my arm down again. "You said my body was sexy, not me."

"If you got your head out of your ass every once in a while, you'd see that I said that your _sleepwear_ was sexy, not you or your body. So really, anything that's physically a part of you isn't sexy."

I glare at her, finding no way to make this turn in my favor. "Whatever." Even I cringe at my lame comeback as I head to her car, hearing her laugh follow behind me.

We get in her car (which I still love, not that she'll ever know that) and she takes me to Cherry Street. I try to pay attention to how to get around town, but it's impossible. All the streets look the same and there's a lot of them for a small town. I sigh and give up. I'll get it someday.

"Is that it?" Dana questions me as we pull up to the parking lot where my baby resides.

I nod. "Wait, but I need gas first." I see her bite her lip as she doesn't stop, instead passing the parking lot.

"We should go to the gas station then, buy a gas can and fill it with gas. It should be enough to get your car there to actually fill it up." I turn my head to watch her as she talks. She's a natural at leadership, great at taking charge. I snap out of my little daze when she looks at me for a second, apparently expecting an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I mumble. I run my hand through my curls again as we pull up to the gas station, Dana parking in front of one of the pumps.

"I don't have a credit card so I'll have to go inside to tell them to put money on the pump," I tell her and she nods, killing the engine before getting out with me.

"I'll get the gas can, you get the gas. Deal?" She holds out her hand for me to shake. When I hesitate, she looks up at me with a dead serious expression. I can't help but chuckle a bit as I give her a firm handshake, surprised when her hand put just as much pressure on mine as I did to her. We walked into the store together, side by side, not too close but close enough for people to know we came in together. Dana wandered to the side of the store as I waited in line at the counter behind two people. Who knew stores in this seemingly abandoned town got business?

After the second person is served, Dana appears by my side, holding a gas can. I smile a bit as we walk up to the counter, her placing the can on top.

"I'll have this can and ten dollars for pump eleven," I tell the guy behind the counter as I pull out my wallet. The guy smirks as he looks between us, before putting small box in front of us.

I furrow my eyebrows. "No, we don't want-" I stop as soon as I realize what the box is— Trojan condoms. My face heats up and I look back at the man, who's standing back and smirking at me and Dana. Oh no, he can't think…

"I know what you kids were doing. You were probably fooling around in your car but you left it on, so it ran out of gas. We've all done it before." I stare at him as if he's an alien. He pushes the condoms towards us. "Trust me, you're gonna need them."

"No, it's not like that…" Dana pipes up from beside me, her face as red as a tomato. When my eyes land on her, hers turn towards me but quickly look away.

"Really, we don't need them," I say slowly, placing the fifteen dollars I owe him on the counter.

He shrugs. "They're on the house then, better you get them now than regret it later."

Oh my god…

I sigh and nod, giving up. As he rings everything up and puts the money on our gas pump, I hesitantly pick up the condoms.

The guy grins again. "They're cherry flavored, in case you guys want to switch it up a bit." As if it couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Though, the thought of her actually using it, tasting it…

"Come on," Dana mutters, pulling my arm as she grabs the can. I tighten my hand around the box as we get to the pump. She puts the nozzle in the can and puts the ten dollars worth of gas in, so I get in the car. After making sure she's not looking, I examine the box. I glower at the XS written on the top. He better have chosen what he usually gets, 'cause I bet I'm packing more than he is.

"What's wrong?" Dana asks, leaning into my window with the full gas can in her hands. I look back down at the two offending letters and she lets out a laugh.

"Extra small? Can't say he's wrong," she sings as she makes her way around the car and gets in on her side.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes yet again. "Shut up. I know you were checking out my package when I opened the door today.

Dana lightly blushes but doesn't make any indication that I was correct. "So, that was like majorly awkward in there."

I laugh. "Oh God, I wonder if he does that with all his customers."

"Nah, only with his young sexy ones," she jokes.

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, so now I'm sexy?"

This time, Dana rolls her eyes. "I was talking about me."

"Sure…" I smirk, letting her know I didn't believe her for a second.

She shakes her head as we pull up next to my car. After filling her with some gas, I close her gas tank and lean against her, facing Dana.

"So…" she draws out. "I guess this is goodbye."

"That was a fun adventure," I smirk. "Maybe we can do it next time without the creepy gas station guy giving us condoms."

She laughs. "Speaking of, are you gonna keep them?"

My face gets hot as I rub the back of my neck. "I don't know… do you want it?" She pauses before shrugging. "How about this, we split them. That way we can get both our needs satisfied," I grin as I open the box, handing her half of the contents. Dana playfully shakes her head before taking them, stashing them in her back pocket. "Unless…" I start, gaining her attention again. "Unless you finally admit that I'm sexy, then it won't matter who has them." I give her a wink as I open the car door, hearing her giggles.

"You wish, Jonas," she manages to say through them.

I lean out the window a bit. "You have no idea," I retort, raising my eyebrows a few times, eliciting loud laughter from her.

Just before I drive off, she stops me. "Wait," she calls out. I take my foot off the gas and look at her. "I will see you again, right? This wasn't just a onetime thing?"

I smile and shake my head. "Of course not, we're condom buddies!" She laughs again and I join her. "But really, I have your number, remember? I can text you until you answer me. You better hope you have unlimited texting."

Dana's smile grows bigger. "I also know where you live, so you might want to close your blinds when you shower," she winks at me.

"You want to watch my sexy body?" I have her right where I want her.

"No, I can video tape it and put it on youtube," she laughs. I shake my head and face forward again. So much for that. "Just imagine it now, 'Weird Boy Dances Around Naked'. I can see it going viral."

"Bye, Dana," I say with finality, telling her the conversation is over as I slowly start moving away. "I'll call you."

"And I'll stalk you," she says seriously before she waves and gets in her car.

I don't know how, but this last hour has been more eventful than any other hour in my life, all because of Dana.

I can see us being friends for a very long time.

* * *

**I know I make Nate and Dana seem like enemies or even frenemies, but they just like to joke about each other. They're really friends :) **

**How did you like the condom scene xD that was so hilarious for me to write, I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't really plan it, but when they drove up to the gas station, I thought it would be a nice addition :)**

**If you review, I'll update more :) I have the story mostly planned out, I just need to know, do you want me to write out most of what happens or can I skip ahead? The story goes from when they're 16 to 18 (and a bit beyond), it would take forever for me to write 2 years worth of a story :/ I can drop in ever once in a while in their lives though. Sound good?**

**Tell me what you think because what you want is what will happen.**

**PS, I hope I'm turning you guys into Nana lovers xD I love Smitchie and Nitchie (sometimes Naitlyn), but after CR2... Nana was awesome.**


	3. Crazy

**Hello? Have you guys forgotten about me yet? Haha sorry, I was just so busy for the past 3 months, writing fanfics took the back seat. This chapter is short, and kind of sucks... but I didn't want to completely leave you guys hanging. It'll definitely get more interesting, I have more ideas for this :D So, go on, read.**

**Recap: Nate moved to a new town and met a girl named Dana. They hung out and kind of became friends. They went to the gas station and the clerk gave them condoms haha. Then they parted ways.**

* * *

The rest of the week and after went by pretty uneventful and Dana-free, which are most definitely correlated. I became a kind of butler to my parents, doing chores and getting groceries until the house became a "home". My mother's words, of course.

It was a Friday in August, about two weeks before school started that I saw Dana again. I was cruising (with a full tank of gas, mind you) when I saw her with a group of friends, one of them was the girl she was with the night of the "bracelet incident". Smirking, I pull up next to them and roll my window down.

Dana notices me first, her whole face lighting up as she completely forgets about the joke her friend had just laughed through. "Nate!" she exclaims, walking the few feet to my car. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She leans on the door, and for a second I think she might hug or even kiss me, but she just smiles.

"Yeah, we haven't talked since..." I trail off, looking at her friends who by now noticed the absence of the bubbly girl.

Dana's smile intensifies as her eyes laugh along with her mouth. "The gas station incident, right?"

My face heats up at her friends' inquiring faces but I shrug it off. "So who's the lucky guy who got your half?"

She laughs and shakes her head, sending her long chestnut hair waving in the wind. "No one yet... unless you're offering." She winks and motions for me to join the group.

I quickly take my keys out of the ignition and step out, facing her friends.

"Guys, this is Nate, the soon to be new kid in our school. Nate, this is Maya, Peggy, Sander, Barron and Ella." I give them a slight wave as I look at each one. My eyes soon land on Dana again, seeing her smile brighten. "Do you want to hang with us?"

I think for a second, realizing that my parents would probably get mad if I stay out the whole day. But then I realize I don't particularly care, nodding my head to answer her question.

"So Dana," one of them starts out, her voice sounding quite spacy. I think Dana pointed her out as Ella. "You never told us about what happened with Luke!"

Dana's eyes quickly dart to me before going back to Ella and her other friends. "Nothing's happening, he's too old for me." I raise my eyebrows. Who is this Luke and exactly how old is he?

"But you like him!" Peggy teases, laughing along with Ella and Barron (I think those are their names.)

Dana starts blushing, her cheeks stained a bright red.

"How old is he?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

She raises her eyes to meet mine before dropping them again, harshly biting her lip.

"Twenty," she murmurs, slowly raising her eyes again to measure my reaction.

My eyebrows shoot all the way up. Twenty? She's just sixteen!

"That's like pedophile age," Sander pipes up.

Dana rolls her eyes. "No, it's not. He's nice."

I stay silent as they talk around me. What can I say? I barely know Dana, let alone her friends. Just when I think they'll go on talking forever, Dana's eyes land on me.

"I'll see you guys later, Nate wanted to show me something." They bid each other goodbye as I stood on the sideline, confused about what I apparently wanted to show Dana. She smiles at me before walking away, leaving me to wonder behind her.

"So… what did I want to show you?" I ask as she opens up my passenger door. I take the hint and slide into the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get away from them, I knew we were boring you." She flashes another smile at me before buckling up her seatbelt as I roll us down the street.

We sit in silence for a few moments before my curiosity gets the better of me. "So, this Luke guy, huh?" From the corner of my eye, I see Dana blush and roll her eyes, her lip caught between her teeth.

"Sounds like someone's jealous…" she trails off, looking out the window for a second before her eyes dart back to me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I finally have someone to share my half with."

I narrow my eyes at her before continuing to drive. I don't even know where we're going, but Dana suddenly says "Turn left!"

I do, and follow her instructions until she tells me to stop in front of a light purple house, on a street not too far away from the ocean.

"This is me," Dana shyly smiles, her hand slowly reaching out for the door handle. My eyes scan the house again. It's not that bad… for a beach house.

"So I'll see you later?" I ask, putting my arm around the back of her seat as she slides out.

She pauses before closing the door, the open window allowing us to continue talking. "Maybe," she winks before turning to go to her house.

Chuckling, I put my car into gear before returning home. If my summer is more Dana-free than it already is, I know I'll go crazy.

* * *

**Introduction of Dana's friends and "this Luke guy" who is Luke Williams from Camp Rock 2. Many of the things I use in here are relevant to either Camp Rock 2, the Jonas Brothers, or the song this is based off of, Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. The song is my outline but I'm adding so much more to it :)**

**Thank you for sticking with this story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter! I'm joannacamilley and also KevinJonasArmy. I follow back on both, just ask!**


	4. Music

**This isn't nearly as long as I wanted it but I really wanted to update as soon as possible. I have 7 more days of school, and 2 of them are half days just for finals so I really have to start studying. In fact, I skipped studying for my French writing final tomorrow to type this :/ oh well. When I fail, I'll blame the two of you that actually read this haha. So this would be longer but I'll try to update again in two weeks, I'll be out of school and I'll have more time to write :) So read, I have some announcements at the end that you NEED to read.**

* * *

The days of summer came and went, unfortunately bringing school along with it. I cruise down a street, Cherry Street I think, frequently taking glances at the map Dana gave me the week before so that I wouldn't be an hour late on the first day of school because I got lost in this bleak town.

Eventually, the school appears on my right. It is much smaller than my old school in the Big Apple, but then again, the amount of students in the entire school is probably equal to how many kids were just in my grade last year. I miss my old school.

I miss my old life.

Sighing, I cut off my car and swing my bag over my shoulder, observing all the students. No Dana. Or Ella, Sander, Barron, Maya or Peggy either. Through the past few weeks, I've finally learned all their names. Abandoning hope of finding my 'friends', I set off to enter Stone Harbor High.

As I walk down the hall, squinting to read my schedule, I notice less and less kids are in the hallway. Just as I turn a corner, I hear the bell ring.

"Crap," I mutter, looking around to find myself in a deserted hallway. I glance at the class I'm supposed to be in, Music Theory, room 231, and I start wandering around with no clue where room 231 is.

"Nate?" I whip around to see Dana standing behind me down the hall some, amusedly watching me become more and more lost with every step. "Where are you going?"

I take a quick look at my schedule before shrugging. "Honestly… I don't know. I was hoping that I'd miss the first half of school and just go to lunch and find out where my classes are then."

She chuckled and shook her head, holding her hand out for me to give her my schedule. I watch as her  
eyes scan the list, slightly nodding to herself.

"Well?" I question when she gives it back to me and starts walking away.

"We have music theory together right now, and we have French and lunch together. I think you have some classes with Barron too." I nod and follow her up some stairs.

"You know that room 231 means it's on the second floor, right? You were still on the first floor," Dana tells me.

"Of course…" I scoff, realizing how stupid I looked. She just smirks and keeps leading the way. She takes me to the end of the hall and enters the room, me following right behind her.

"Ah, Miss Turner, you seem to have brought something back from the bathroom..." I look up to the front of the room to see a man in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis, I assume he's the teacher.

"Mr. Mogg, this is Nate Tucker, the new student who was the only one not here earlier." My face flushes and I look down, feeling all the eyes in the room on me. Damn it, Dana, way to make me feel comfortable on my first day of school. Not.

"Nate, nice for you to finally come to class," Mr. Mogg smiles at me before continuing his lesson on chords.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dana sit down at an empty table, so I follow her lead and take a seat too.

"By the way," I whisper to her when the teacher turns his back to write notes on the board. "What were you doing downstairs anyways if you were going to the bathroom?"

Dana rolls her eyes. "The upstairs bathrooms are the worst. I don't know about the guys, but I'd rather not have to go in a toilet that's yellow, brown and red."

"Red?" I question.

She pauses before shaking her head. "Let's just say, in some stalls, there is blood everywhere."

"Oh," I mumble, looking down. Well, that just became awkward.

"Nate?" My head snaps up when I hear the teacher call my name. "Care to tell me what the A minor is?" He crosses his arms and I gulp, he knows I wasn't paying attention

"It's A, C and E," I reply as I feel all eyes on me.

Mr. Mogg stares at me with narrow eyes for a second before nodding. "Next time, pay attention and don't talk in my class."

I quickly nod before rolling my eyes when he turns away again. "I could do this stuff in my sleep."

"Really?" Dana asks as she sits back, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, back in New York, I…" I trail off and look down before closing my eyes. I can't tell Dana about the failed record deal... any cool points I scored with her would be gone. Who wants to be with a failed musician? I'll tell you who: **no one**.

And you didn't see me saying I wanted to date Dana. Nope, definitely not what I said.

"You what?" I can't avoid it now. Either I lie… or I tell her the truth. I really hate lying, but my rep…

"I had a record deal in New York." When I don't hear a gasp of surprise, a squeal of excitement or even laughter in response I open my eyes again. She just looks at me with her eyebrows raised high, impressed by my talent, but not by my record deal.

"What do you mean 'had'? Is that why you moved here?" she asks quietly after a moment while Mr. Mogg is demonstrating what each note sounds like. Why am I in this beginner class?

"We were dropped a few months ago. I kind of… lashed out so my parents thought moving here would help me out, while it's doing quite the opposite," I chuckle. I was happy in New York. But here…

Well, I can't complain as long as I'm sitting next to Dana.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you were great." I look up to see her giving me a small smile.

"I'll play for you some time." I let a genuine smile take over my face when Dana starts grinning.

"What do you play?"

"Well, I mostly play guitar and piano, but I can play the drum too for beats. I can also play the glockenspiel if you'd like."

Dana starts bursting out in laughter, causing Mr. Mogg to send a purposeful warning glare in our direction. I guess making Mr. Mogg like me is out of the question now. Whatever, I can do this work in my sleep.

I bump her knee to stop her from laughing and she sobers up, her mouth still curved upwards and her eyes dancing with laughter.

"What the _hell _is a glockenspiel?" she quietly giggles out. I let out a little laugh myself, I know how odd the instrument sounds.

"It's pretty much like a small xylophone. It's really cool, I can teach you a bit some time."

"Are you asking me out on a date," Dana teases me, wiggling her eyebrows a bit.

"Well I've never heard a date entailing learning how to play the glockenspiel, so it can be whatever you want it to be," I wink back, turning towards my desk so I can actually pay attention. I've only been here for ten minutes and I have a feeling Mr. Mogg already hates me.

There was only five minutes left in the class, since I came in a half hour late because I was lost in the halls, so Mr. Mogg decided to start an ice breaker game so we can all get to know each other. Or more like, so everyone can know me and I can know them. This school is too small for people to not know everyone.

"We'll have classmates ask questions, appropriate questions mind you, and the student in question will answer them honestly. Since there's only a few more minutes, we'll just ask one person questions. So… who has questions for Nate?" Knew it, he just wants everyone to know me.

I look at each student in the room, suddenly nervous when I see them all checking me out. I'm probably the first new student in years, of course they're going to have heard about me. Besides, I'm from New York, the city that never sleeps, I'm bound to be more exciting than whatever they have in this boring town. But their questions had to be appropriate, so they can't ask what the best club in the city is or how much the strippers cost. Not that I'd know. Much.

"Nate," I hear Dana address me. I turn my head to face her and wait for her question. "If you could have any job in the world, which one would you want and why?"

I give it about a seconds thought before I answer. "A musician." Mr. Mogg's eyebrows shoot up and he leans back on his desk, interested in hearing my response. "I know it's not the most exotic job, but it's quite hard to come by, I know," I chuckle. "Music is just such a big part of me, I can't imagine having any other job. I think your career should be something that you are passionate about, something that you wake up every day and you're happy knowing you can do this forever. The way that music can express you're innermost feelings and immerse the listening to feel the same kind of pain, love or joy you felt the moment you were writing down the lyrics or filling in the notes is just amazing. It's amazing how a combination of dots on a page and some words can change someone's world. It's amazing how some people can live off of music, and I'm one of them. It's amazing how dependant I am on music…" I stop talking when I realize I took it too far and all the kids were giving me odd looks. Shifting my gaze a bit, I notice Mr. Mogg smiling in the back, giving me an approval nod. I guess I'm in his good books again.

The bell rings before I can say anything else so I stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder, watching Dana do the same as Mr. Mogg tells us we don't have any homework.

"I don't have any more classes with you, but I'll see you at lunch. It shouldn't be too hard to find the cafeteria," she teases me again as we step outside the classroom.

"Oh please, I'm sure I can find it, I don't need your help anymore," I scoff as I turn left and start walking down the hall.

"Oh really? Then you don't need me to tell you your class is the other way." I stop walking and turn around, rolling my eyes at Dana's smirk before continuing on my way.

I think I might like this school if I get to be with Dana first period every day.

* * *

**I'll write up the rest of his school day soon... probably after my finals. Who knows, I'm a major procrastinator so I'll probably write instead of study like I did today haha. There's a lot of references to my real life in here, but you probably don't care haha. Mr. Mogg is the name of my creative writing teacher who gave me a 100% on my story Carver's Hill which I posted about a month ago for JONAS.**

**So the important news is that the Indie Camp Rock Awards are starting up again! I'm one of the organizers for it, along with soccerchickforever and shewhoshallwrite. The nominations are from now to June 15th, so nominate your favorite Camp Rock stories while you can! Then we will have voting and we will reveal the winners for the second annual Indie Camp Rock Awards! The links are on my profile, so please check it out. And yes, you can nominate your own stories if you want haha.**

**actually, here's the link:**

**h t t p : / / b I t . l y / l 8 8 I p N**

**take the spaces away**

**To know more about when I update and stuff, follow me on twitter. I'm also joannacamilley. I have another twitter, a Jonas Brothers fan twitter one so follow KevinJonasArmy if you want to read my Jonas Brothers tweets ;) I follow back on both if you ask, so please follow me :)**

**I always forget a ton of important crap when I update and I'm mad at myself afterwards but I'm pretty sure I covered all the bases. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you 619266 for your anonymous review, it's pretty much the only reason I pushed myself to update right now. Without your reviews, it would literally take me months to update. So REVIEW! **


	5. Drama

**I've been out of school for 2 weeks and I was gonna update... but you know me. I always procrastinate. I wanted to update before July because I'm going away on Saturday for a week and I just couldn't _not_ update. This chapter was kind of easier to write. I introduce some new important characters. When I first outlined the story, I didn't have them, but it works out much better this way. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I glance down at my schedule as I rush through the hall, trying not to be twenty minutes late for my next class also. Scanning the classes, I discover they wouldn't be too far from each other, which will make my life a bit easier. After three more classes, I'll have lunch with Dana. I think I'm more excited about this than I should be.

After heading to boring classes of pre-calc, US history and an SAT prep class, I finally trudged my way to the cafeteria. Spotting Dana and the others in the middle of the room, I start to make my way over until I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter. He doesn't reply, and I examine him as he passes me. Dressed overly preppy in a light gray blazer over a yellow sweater, checkered pants and a gray fedora, I realized he wasn't a student. The lack of a bookbag also helped. His dark skin contrasted greatly with his conspicuous outfit, and combining his choice of clothing with the swag in his step, I'm sure I'll recognize him should he come around again.

I turn my attention back to the table where my friends are all whispering among themselves. All except Dana.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I slide in my seat. Ella and Barron give me a glance before simultaneously looking at Dana, which Peggy and Sander just look at each other. "Dana?" I shift my attention to the girl in question, watching her fidget under my inquiry.

"Well… that guy you bumped into…" She pauses, so I nod for her to continue. "That's Luke Williams."

I slowly raise my eyebrows, not making the connection. "And that is…?"

Dana sighs. "The guy I've kind of been seeing since last year."

My eyebrows pop up a bit higher on their own accord before they slowly begin their trek back down to their rightful place above my eyes as I lean back in my seat.

She didn't use any past tense, did she? Does that mean she's still dating him? Or are they taking a break now? How old did they say he was, again?

"I heard that he's going to be the teacher assistant for Mr. Mogg," Maya mentioned. The music teacher? I was just starting to like that class too…

"I thought he wanted to become a musician, not a teacher?" Sander asks while taking a bite of his bologna sandwich. Peggy and Ella complain when globs of his meal can be seen with every word he says, but I ignore them.

"He does, it's just… really hard to get into the business," Dana defends him.

"I'll say," I sigh. I have to agree. After everything, I have to feel a bit of compassion for this Luke dude if he's been through what I have.

Everyone turns to me. Everyone, that is, except for Dana. "What do you mean?" Barron questions me.

"Well… before I got here, in New York, I kind of… had a record deal," I mumble, looking down. The food I packed this morning sure looks interesting.

I can feel them all staring at me. Sander breaks the silence. "For real?"

"Yeah…" I say, picking at the crust. I never liked that stuff. Are there such things as bread without crust? "They dropped us… a few months ago. It's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh… That's cool, bro. I guess," Barron smiles at me. I nod and they continue their discussion of Luke without me.

"I think he's only here because you're here, Dana," Maya smirks.

I glance at Dana, observing her eye roll."I don't know why he would be here, we're not dating," she sighs.

"Not now," Peggy chirps. "We all know you're just in the 'off' stage of your relationship. He's just waiting to get back to the 'on 'stage."

My eyebrows automatically tug down closer to my eyes. Is this guy serious?

"No," Dana shakes her head. "Even if we were to get back together, which we're not by the way, we can't if he's my teacher."

"Teacher's _assistant_," Ella points out.

"Whatever, he's still an authorities figure. Other kids would think I'd be with him just to get a better grade."

"By other kids, you mean Tess," Peggy says before taking a sip of her Diet Coke, watching Dana nod in response.

"I'm sorry, who?" I ask. I hate being the new kid.

"Tess Tyler, the resident bitch at our school," Sander tells me.

"You weren't saying that a few months ago," Maya scolds him, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, well she wasn't a bitch back then," he defends himself.

"Back when?" I question.

Everyone looks at Dana, so she starts speaking. "Before I dated Luke, Tess was one of us. But she liked him too, so when he chose me over her, she started hating us and, well, became a bitch."

So all this comes back to Luke. No surprise there.

"Is she in our class?" I ask Dana, not remembering any of the other kids in our class.

"Unfortunately," she says sourly, gathering up her trash to throw out. I look at the clock to see that it's 12:30, time to go to our next class.

"I'll see you guys later," I call to them as we all start leaving the table, everyone saying something in agreement.

I find out I have English with Barron and Peggy and chemistry with Ella throughout the rest of the day. After the last bell rang, ending the day before it could drag on forever, I head outside to finally go home. As I unlock Mikayla (my car), I hear a commotion to my right.

"Can you be any more of a whore?" an unfamiliar voice cries out.

"Me? You're the one who's whoring around since the one you want rejected you!" I've never heard so much malice in Dana's voice before. I quickly make my way between the cars that separate us to see Dana nose to nose with a blond girl. I think it's safe to guess this is the Tess they were talking about in lunch.

"He only chose you because he wants your dad," Tess scowls.

Before I can comprehend the ridiculousness of what she just said, I intervene. "Guys, chill out and take a breath."

Both girls furiously whip their heads towards me. "And who are you?" Tess asks me, placing her hands on her hips.

I shuffle my feet and put my hands in my pockets. "I'm Nate, I'm new here." I don't want to start any trouble with someone I don't know at all, so I try to take the neutral route. Why make enemies with someone I don't have anything against?

Tess's eyes soften for a moment, and then she starts watching me with a different look in her eyes, clearly intrigued with me. Dana looks between us before shaking her head, tugging on my arm to pull me away.

"Come on," she says softly as I stare back at Tess, slightly confused. I don't know Tess that well, but I can tell she's about to start a whole lot of drama for me. Well, maybe that's a good thing, it'll provide more excitement in this town.

I smile as Dana drags me to my car, but it fades when she sighs, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Are you okay?" I ask, my voice in a near whisper.

She sighs again. "Yeah. It's not so much her words that annoy me, but she thinks she's so much better than me — than us. What she forgets is she used to be one of us not that long ago." Dana hesitates before shaking her head and walking away, leaving me more confused than ever.

A flash of yellow and gray passes me, making me come back to my senses.

"Hey!" I yell, quickly following him. He turns his upper body to glance at me but continues walking, finally making it to his vehicle. A motorcycle. Of course.

"You're Luke, right? Luke Williams?" I question him, finally catching up and placing myself between him and the bike.

He studies me for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, that's me. And you are…?"

"It doesn't matter," I glare at him. "What does matter is you stay away from Dana, you hear me?"

Luke pauses for a moment, making sure he heard me correctly before he starts laughing. "Okay, kid, I don't know what kind of high horse you're on, but you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Dana. So I suggest you go along and complain to someone who actually cares about what you think, because I sure as hell don't." When I don't move, he shoves me away, not too gently, and mounts his bike. As I watch him with a less than pleasant look on my face, he revs his engine. "Buh bye now," he smiles, the grin mocking me as he takes off, popping a wheelie as he speeds down the parking lot.

I don't move for a bit, just frowning after him, when I see her. No, when I see it. The sickening smile as she watches him ride away.

* * *

**So we get to meet Luke and Tess. What charmers. Honestly, as much as I love writing Nate since I love Nick, I really love Mdot, who played Luke in Camp Rock 2 and I've never written about him before, so I'm really excited :D I have a whole plot now, and it'll be really interesting to read. I wanted to make a longer chapter, and maybe I will next time, but it's hard to when they're at school. I hope to update soon, maybe after I get back from vacation and before HP7 part 2 comes out haha :)**

**Follow me on twitter and we can talk! I'm also joannacamilley, and I'll follow you back if you ask or if you look like a real person haha.**

**Please, _please_, _please_ review. I'm getting a very little bit of response for this story and the only way I'm gonna update is if I know some people actually want to read it. Otherwise, this is a complete waste. Constructive criticism is welcomed. If you don't like something, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**BY THE WAY! Joe's music video comes out today! Who's excited?**

**VOTE FOR ME IN THE INDIE CAMP ROCK AWARDS! link is here http : / ow . ly / 5qMuf**


	6. Trapped

**This was going to be longer but I decided to update now rather than later. I would have updated sooner but duh, HARRY POTTER CAME OUT! AND I SAW IT TWICE! Haha you can read now :)**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I dread going to school more than ever. After the disaster of me trying to scare Luke away from Dana, and me too for that matter, I had been informed that he would start his teacher assisting today. The worst part was Dana seemed… excited when she told me. More than she should be.

I've got nothing against the guy. Really/ Other than the fact he's going after someone 4 years younger than him who is my closest friend here, and his way of wearing ridiculously colorful preppy outfits for a 20 year old 'supposedly straight' guy, or the fact that he gave me some serious attitude yesterday. Other than that, I'm sure he's a swell guy.

Who am I kidding?

I groan and throw my sheets off myself, lazily running my fingers through my curls. Why does school make us wake up this early, anyways? The worst kind of student is the one who has to wake up before the sun can get comfortable in the sky. Especially when said student knows they are going to be harassed by a teacher's assistant and watch them flirt with their… friend.

Sighing, I finally sit up and start to get ready for school. Quick shower, brush teeth, throw on (carefully picked) clothes, look in the mirror to make sure my hair doesn't look like it will eat my head, grab two apples and off I go. I hear my mother wishing me a good day after me, but I pay no mind. I already know it'll be bad. I rev Mikayla to life and easily coast to the school, biting into one apple along the way. Soon, I'm pulling up to the same spot I parked in yesterday. I spot Dana walking up to the school alone, with her bag on one shoulder, but just as I'm about to step out from the row of cars, a motorcycle zips by towards the entrance of the school. All I saw, though, was bright pink and green…

Oh no.

Hurriedly, I nearly run to where I last saw Dana, but my heart drops when I spot her, the motorcycle in front of her being held up by Luke Williams. And then… she smiles. It is much brighter than any smile she ever cast my way, but I try to blame it on the fact that she hasn't known me for that long yet. Taking deep breaths to slow down my light panting from running here, I slowly make my way over to _them_. I hate using that pronoun. Them. It makes it sound like they're one unit. Like they're together. My even pace falters, my heart starting to race again from totally different means than before.

Together. Are they together? Just yesterday, Dana said they were off, but with their on/off relationship, how much will it take for Luke to turn it on? Is he trying to right now? Judging by the giggle that escapes her lips, I'd say it's pretty likely.

Before I can wimp out, I quickly make my way towards… Dana. I refuse to use the word them. Especially if there is a them.

"Hey," I say nervously once I reach her. I fix my gaze on Dana, but I can't help quickly looking at Luke too, especially since I can feel his intense stare on me. Or is it a glare? I'm not sure because his eyes are hidden behind reflective sunglasses. I can see my hands are wrapped around my bookbag straps, making me look exceedingly nerdy. I quickly drop them. Do I always look this stupid when I'm nervous?

"Hey Nate," Dana smiles, but I have to look away. I never noticed how dull her smiles are when they're directed to me. "This is Luke Williams, our new Teacher's Assistant I told you about yesterday," she continues, her face picking up a pink tint. She had said a lot more about him than just being a TA. "Luke, this is Nate, he's in our first period class." She looks up and smiles at him, and though it's a closed lip smile, it's much better than any full out laughing smiles she's given me.

Wait. did she say 'our' first period class? Our?

Words to blacklist: _our _and _them._

"Hey man," I manage to choke out, trying not to overanalyze what Dana said. But _our_? Really?

Luke gives me a jerk of his head, telling me that though he doesn't like me, he won't start anything with Dana around. Good thing we always hang out together.

"So," I say, turning to Dana, "I heard that apples are more effective at waking you up than coffee is in the mornings, so I took the liberty and brought you one myself so we can at least get through first period." I try to grin, but one look at Luke's impassive face makes it easier said than done.

Dana smiles, another closed lip one, but it's an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to waste your sure to be delicious apple, but Luke already gave me some food for this morning," she tells me, lifting up a hand to show me a blueberry muffin with a few bites taken out. "You want some?" she offers, but I decline, shaking my head with a smile of my own, an ironic smile of my defeat. Luke can't keep his uninterested charade up and the corner of one of his lips raises: a smirk. A smirk to tell me he won and I lost, and that's how he'll always expect it to be. Asshole.

"That's okay, I'll see you later," I say, retreating like a dog with its tail between its legs, watching Luke turn Dana around and they walk away, his arm still around her shoulders.

Screw them. Yes, them. If not already, there will be a them. Luke will be sure of it. It's just a matter of time.

Before I can start walking into the school, though, a blonde blocks my way.

"Nate," Tess smiles, her eyes holding a devious glint. I raise my eyebrows. What do I do? I don't hate Tess personally, but Dana hates her, so does that mean I hate her too? But didn't I just say 'screw them' as in Luke _and _Dana? Blinking a few times to clear my thoughts, I decide to play into whatever game she's playing, interested to see where this is going.

"Yes, Tess?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. She seems pleased with my cooperation.

"I was wondering if you could walk me to class since we're going to the same place," she tells me, blinking a bit slower than normal as if it would back up her innocence.

"Of course, who am I to not help such a pretty woman?" Man, it feels good to actually be flirting with someone than sulking all the time. "Lead the way," I encourage, holding out my arm for her. She giggles and takes it, pulling me down the hall. I'm grateful for her because I honestly don't know how to get to music class. Dana had rescued me far from the entrance yesterday.

"I couldn't help but notice your predicament with the apple," Tess mentions as she turns us right. I hold up the offending item and she slightly smiles at the sight of it. "Do you mind if I have it?"

I shrug and hand it to her. Her small hands grasp the fruit and she brings it to her mouth where she slowly crunches into it, letting her lips relax and spread out as she bites down. Now I know she's doing all this on purpose. I bite my lip and look away when I think about another pair of lips closing around the apple, letting it feel the lusciousness of the plump lips… What a lucky apple.

I snap out of it when Tess lets a little giggle escape through her lips and walks into the classroom, me following right behind. As soon as we walk through the door, the bell rings. At least I wasn't late today. Maybe I should stick by Tess more.

I quickly find my way to my seat and feel two sets of eyes on me. By glancing to the left, I know one of them is Dana's. I can only guess who the others are.

"What are you doing with _her_?" I can hear the contempt oozing out of Dana's voice.

I slightly turn towards her. "She was just showing me the way to class, you know, unlike someone who abandoned me for a teacher's assistant…"

"I'm sorry okay," she rolls her eyes. "But he got there first, I can't change my life to cater to your needs."

I scowl and look away, focusing on what Mr. Mogg was writing on the board about treble and bass clef.

"Nate…" Dana sighs but I ignore her. It's apparent Luke has her under his spell already, why should I even try to listen to her?

Something waving catches my attention to my right and I look to see Tess smiling at me. She's sitting alone at a desk for two, so with one last glance at Dana, I quickly slide over next to her. The look on Dana's face is priceless.

"Hey Nate," Tess whispers, her hand lightly brushing my arm. I smirk and lean closer to her, my eyes flickering towards Dana. She looks pissed.

That is, until Luke comes by.

Suddenly, it's like I never existed. Fine by me.

"Tess," I smirk, looking at her from the corner of my eye. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," she purrs, her hand gripping my arm. I glance back to my left and my smirk drops a bit, but Tess doesn't notice.

Neither did Dana, not with the way she's looking at _him_.

* * *

The next few classes pass as a blur, and the moment I've been dreading arrives: lunch. I walk into the cafeteria, making a detour to buy some lunch to give me more time. I scan the lunch room. The whole gang is at our table. Maya, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander… and Dana. And she's telling them something. Probably about Luke again.

Gripping my tray tighter, I slowly make my way over to the table, trying to stretch the time when I have to face Dana to forever. Until something catches my eye to the left. My eyes flicker over to see Tess waving me down, a confident smile on her face. Looking back at the other table, I see only Sander had noticed me, everyone else too engrossed in Dana's story. What is there to lose?

Moving faster, I make my way over towards Tess, noticing the others at her table. They look a lot more preppy and, in the girls' cases, sleazy, but I continue my trek over.

"Hey, Nate," Tess calls out when I'm close enough, announcing to the table I'm about to join them. Most of the people turn to me, looking me up and down. The guys look away soon after but some of the girls' eyes linger.

"Hey," I nod to her, gazing at the rest of the table, not noticing an empty seat for me to sit in.

"Oh, Jorge, will you make room for Nate?" Tess turns to the guy next to her. He opens his mouth in protest for a moment but then nods and picks up his stuff and leaves. Tess smiles at me and gestures to the empty seat, so I take it.

"Why aren't you with little Miss Princess Dana and her servants?"she asks me, the rest of the table laughing with her. My grip on my fork tightens. She may not be in my good books right now, but Dana and everyone else don't deserve this when it seems like Tess's 'friends' are the real servants here.

But I think it's better if I stay on Tess's good side right now. Who knows what she'll do to me if I cross her.

"Well, I'd rather spend time with you. Is there a problem?" I tell her, the epitome of innocence. I even place my hand on top of hers to make it seem more real, though I wasn't really lying. The truth is, I just don't want to see Dana right now. Tess seems like a better substitute.

She turns her hand upwards and holds onto mine, a grin tugging at her lips. I smile back and start to eat again, but I notice the look she flashes at the others. Like she won a prize. Like I'm falling into her trap.

But what do I care? Dana is falling into Luke's trap… maybe I want to fall into Tess's.

I notice how soft her hands are as she lightly squeezes mine. She scoots over so her thighs brush mine, causing a shiver to run through me.

Suddenly, I'm wondering what falling into her trap will entail.

* * *

**So Nate has a change of heart ;) I have planned the whole story out now so I'll try to update sooner.**

**The Indie Camp Rock Awards are coming to a close this Monday so please vote for me! I have like 6 nominations for my stories Our Love's The Perfect Crime and Australia, so please vote!**

**I appreciate your reviews so much so please review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what you want to see. I may or may not give into your requests ;)**

**I was going to say something about the Jonas Brothers but I forgot... haha oh well. Follow me on twitter! I'm joannacamilley and also KevinJonasArmy, and I follow back! Just ask!**


	7. Birds

**I'm seeing Nick Jonas on Saturday, and I really wanted to update before then. So here you go. Unfortunately, I didn't get a meet and greet but I'm gonna put my stalker skills to the test xD**

**This is kind of a filler, but I had to do this before the next chapter, where things will really get interesting ;)**

* * *

"So Nate," Tess starts talking while we continue eating lunch. I look up at her and nod, urging her to go on. "I'm having a party next Saturday. Wanna come?"

I hesitate before answering her, thinking about the dates. "That's actually… my birthday, and I was gonna have a little gathering or somethin-"

"Oh!" Tess squeals, ripping her hand out from under mine as she claps them together. The rest of the table goes silent as the queen bee shows her excitement. "Your birthday? Well that changes everything. How about we just move the party over to your house so we can all celebrate with you?"

I stare at her for a second, trying to figure out if she's serious before looking around the table. Everyone looks back at me expectantly, telling me I can't say no. "Sure."

Tess smiles and goes back to eating, whispering with the girls around her details for 'my' party. I don't feel comfortable enough to chat with the others at the table since I don't even know them at all. Instead, as I vacantly take bites of my food, I look around the cafeteria. Before I know it, my eyes lock with Dana's, and it takes forever before I can pull them off her, looking at the other faces occupying their table. The rest look over at me, then their gaze falls on Tess before coming back to me. I can feel the judgment, I can feel the betrayal. I have to turn back to my own table.

Why do I care? They weren't really my friends. They were my friends through Dana, true, but until she realizes how bad Luke is for her, I'm not gonna follow her around. Whether or not the others want to hang out with me is up to them, though I think the glares I'm receiving means they won't want to be near me for a bit.

Lunch comes to an end and I head to English, where Peggy completely ignores me but at least Barron gives me a slight nod. Ella even moves to another table in chemistry, making our other table mates give me weird looks. I couldn't be more glad when the last bell rings and I finally can go home.

I made it to my Mustang without any sight of _them_ and quickly drive home. I arrive to an empty driveway, with an equally empty house. Sighing, I drop my keys in the on the counter and pick up the phone. It's time to call the boys.

The phone rings a few times before it's finally answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

I smile. "Hey, Jason."

"How do you know my name?" he gasps.

I laugh as I hear scuffling on the other line. "Nate, you know you can't do that to him," Shane scolds me. "What's up?"

I sigh, my laughter finally dying down. "Same old, same old. I still don't understand why I have to be here while you guys are there."

"You know why you have to do this," Shane softly says. "You need to chill out before we try this again."

"I know." I absentmindedly play with my keys as I talk. "When can you guys come down here?"

"In a few weeks. We can jam like we used to." That gets me to smile again. "Listen, Jason is trying to stuff his red-necked stint into a birdhouse he just made, I gotta stop him."

"His what?" I knew Jason loved birds, but personally, they make me nervous. They're like flying death machines.

"He finally got a bird— but really, I have to go, bye." And with that, Shane hangs up on me. Groaning, and with nothing else to do, I put the phone away and grab my bag, heading upstairs. I guess I'll start on my homework. While yesterday was nothing but ice breakers and outlines for the year, today was all about getting started with school work. However, before I can start working on my chemistry synthesis questions, I hear the front door slam and the familiar sounds of bickering drift up to my room.

"Why are you home so early, Paul? You said you had a meeting!" my mother asked my dad.

"It ended early, okay," he snapped back.

I blocked them out and try to continue my work.

This is going to be a long stay in Stone Harbor.

* * *

The rest of the week, and the next week for that matter, go exactly the same as my second day of school. I get to school, see Dana with _him_, Tess drags me away, I eat lunch with her while watching Dana's table, and the others ignore me. Barron is the only one who seems to not hate me as much as the others, at least. He talks to me a bit before Peggy starts glaring at him. He grimaces, gives me a shrug and turns away. Every time.

But it's okay, I guess. I get it. I'm hanging out with their archenemy, therefore I am the enemy by association. At least until I ditch Tess and get back with my first group of friends.

Right now, though, I just need to see where this is going. My party is tomorrow, and I'm anxious to see what unfolds. Tess and her crew are obviously coming… but I invited Barron too and he said he'd bring everyone else.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Next chapter is where Nate will have to make decisions haha. I'll try to update maybe next week because I'm going to New York in 2 weeks then I start school -.- but we'll see. I look forward to writing next chapter :) It will probably be longer too.**

**Follow me on twitter at joannacamilley or KevinJonasArmy**

**I cannot stress enough how much I want you to review. CrazyKitCat seems to be the only one reading this haha thank you so much for your reviews! As long as I get a review each chapter, I will update :)**


	8. Birthday

**So I finally update. School sucks, as usual. Thank God I only have this year and next year left. **

**This chapter earns it's M rating ;) and it's thankfully not a filler or as short as the last one. I have the whole story planned out, I just have to find time to write it :\ Whatever, just read :P**

* * *

Unfortunately, Saturday comes sooner than I wanted. My parents already knew I was having a party, but they thought of it as more of a small get together than something that all the popular kids thought would be a roof raiser. I guess it's better to break it to them now than have them find out when a million people come in later.

"Hey, Mom," I call out to her as she walks past me. "So tonight, there might be a bit more people coming…"

"How many," she sighs. Her mood hasn't been that great in the past few days.

"Well, I'd say at least twenty… probably more."

My mom hesitates before shrugging. "Me and your dad have to go out, so no funny business, okay? No drugs and no alcohol."

"Of course," I smile before walking back up to my room. That was easy.

I quickly send a text to Barron, asking if the gang is still coming. It takes a while for him to respond, in which I take the time to freak out about whether or not they're coming. He says they will, so I calm down, but only slightly. Great, now how to I talk to Dana without Tess being there?

I try to put the thought out of my mind as I make sure we have enough food for the party.

Time began ticking down, becoming closer and closer to the time of my party. I gulp as I throw on a button up shirt, not bothering to button it up and instead rolling up the sleeves. Pulling on some dark skinny jeans and some converse, I jump when the doorbell rang, signaling the first guest. My parents were out (thank God) so I race down the stairs, pausing to catch my breath before opening the door.

And then my breath is gone again.

"Hey," Dana says timidly, her hand caressing her other arm. Still in shock that she even came, I step back and motion for her to come in, which she does after a brief hesitation.

"Where are the others?" I choke out as I close the door.

She smirks a bit and shrugs. "They're coming, but they told me to go ahead without them…" She takes a step closer to me, to my surprise. "I'm sorry," she says in a near whisper. "I wish we were closer like we were this summer. I don't even know what happened to get us this way anymore. I miss you." Just as she reaches out to touch my frozen body, someone knocks on the door.

"I sh-should probably ju-just leave it open," I stutter as I open the door behind me without ever turning my back on Dana. We only break eye contact when the person who is behind the door makes their presence known.

"Natey!" Tess squeals, jumping on my back and creating a death grip around my neck. I grimace as I tear my eyes away from Dana, turning my head to see Tess but instead getting a kiss on the cheek. "Everyone's coming in a few, I just wanted to see you first." Her voice turns darker as soon as she notices Dana in front of me. "What is _she_ doing here?" she spits out.

Dana scowls. "Leaving." I watch helplessly as she walks out the door, turning around to face me again for a second. "I'll be back later," she tells me softly before turning and leaving.

Tess jumps off my back as a frown takes over her face. "Why were you here alone with her?"

I sigh and look away. We were so close. "She's my friend too, and I invited her over."

"No, she's not your friend," Tess orders. "When you're with me, you can't be with her."

"Whatever," I mutter, glancing outside to see Dana get into her car and drive away.

Tess stares at me for a moment before smiling again. "You're still learning, it's okay," she purrs as she rubs my arm. I stare at her hand. It feels wrong. Not even close to the way it was with Dana, and she hadn't even touched me yet. "Tell you what, I'll give you your birthday present later," she smirks.

Oh yeah. It's my birthday and this is my birthday party. All of my worrying about the party overrode the fact that the party was for me turning seventeen.

"What is it?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I want it to be a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it." With that, she glances down towards my waist before the door opens again, more guests piling in. Most from the popular crowd. Tess's crowd.

Oh boy.

Someone finds our stereo and suddenly the whole place is filled with bass and horrible rapping of the Lil Wayne kind.

What. The. Fuck.

I wander around, feeling out of place at my own party as people are grinding around me, gripping to their infamous red cups. Since when have we had red cups in my house? Tess clings to my arm, so wherever I go, she goes. She talks to whoever we happen to walk pass, but once I start moving again her conversation ends.

Can she be any more annoying? I mean come on, I like a girl who's independent and doesn't act so clingy and obsessive like Tess has been.

At least the song changes to one I actually like, Forever by Drake. But of course, Lil Wayne has a verse. What is it with kids these days and rap? Why can't we listen to some Stevie Wonder or something?

Don't answer that.

I turn around for a second, prying my way from a couple who are basically dry humping on my couch when I see _her_. With _him_.

If you don't know who I'm talking about, then you don't deserve an explanation.

"What's wrong?" Tess tugs on my arm, noticing that I froze.

I stare at them for a second longer, just coming in the door, before looking down at Tess. "Nothing…"

She looks at the door and sees them, her eyes narrowing a bit. Then, she suddenly smirks and leans up to my ear. "Do you want your birthday present now?" she whispers, her hot breath caressing my ear.

I shiver. "Sure."

Still smirking, Tess pulls me out of the room, coincidentally bumping into Dana and Luke. Or should I say them. I guess the word's not blacklisted anymore. Not while I'm with Tess.

She leads me into a room (my dad's office) and moves to close the door. Just before it closes, my eyes catch Dana's, and she stares at me in shock. The door blocks my view and I'm forced to look back at Tess.

"I can't give it to you out there, but trust me, you'll love it," she repeats before leaning up and pressing our lips together.

…What the hell is happening?

Her arms encircle my neck and I hesitantly place my hands on her waist. Her lips move vigorously against mine before she slyly presses her tongue into my mouth. She definitely knows what she's doing. I like this.

Her hands slowly trail down my neck and down my chest, traveling lower over my stomach before she reaches the top of my jeans. She grips the top before moving her hands to the buckle, her lips still dancing with mine.

Oh… I think I'm gonna like this gift.

Slipping the button through the hole and pulling the zipper down, Tess removes her lips from mine, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Happy birthday, Nate," she purrs before getting down on her knees, pulling my jeans down with her.

My eyes widen as she gently rubs my boxer briefs. Hey, you can't wear boxers with skinny jeans. They're way too loose and rub against you like a bitch. Just saying.

Once a considerable bulge develops, she puts her hands on the elastic top and pulls them down too. Her eyes hungrily take in my half erect penis and she decides to fix it by grasping it in her palm and softly moving her hand.

I can't help but to moan. I've never had someone else do this for me, and the fact that it was unexpected makes it better. It also helps that Tess seems to be an expert at this. She may be a whore, but it comes in handy sometimes.

Soon, my dick is standing at full attention and Tess smiles. I stare down at her as her hand stops and she looks up to me. Slowly, maintaining eye contact, she opens her mouth and slides the head of my dick in.

Holy shit.

Her tongue swirls around the tip before she takes more in, closing her eyes as she does so. It feels so good, I almost lose my mind. My hands automatically reach for her head, tangling themselves into her blonde tresses. I don't push her to take more of me, but just being about to hold her head is good enough. She starts a rhythm, her pretty little mouth moving up and down on my cock. I'm sure if you stood outside the door, you could hear my gasps for breath, but I don't care. It feels so good, I don't want it to ever end. I don't even care if she's not Dana, she could be Jason right now and I'd love it just as much.

Eww. Maybe not. Never mind.

I groan as she takes me in further, almost to the point that she's deep throating me. "D-Da-" I cut myself short, catching myself almost calling her Dana. That would not go down well. "I'm so close," I finally gasp, my fingers tightening in her hair.

She hums around my cock and that's when I lose it, my stomach tightens and I empty myself into her mouth. Burnt out, I lean against the door as I try to catch my breath. I can vacantly feel Tess take me out of her mouth and swallow, but I'm too far gone to fully appreciate it. It's so fucking hot when someone swallows.

"Like your present?" she smirks at me as she gets up from her knees.

I try to nod my head, but it comes out wobbly. She laughs. "So Natey," she starts, her hands wrapped around my neck again. I automatically wrap mine around her waist. She just gave me an amazing orgasm, I feel like I owe her whatever she wants. "I was thinking, we're getting closer lately, and I don't see why we should delay this any longer. I'm your girlfriend now, okay?"

"What?" I ask, confused. Where the fuck did this come from?

"You're hot, I'm hot. We're practically a match made in heaven. Why can't we be together?"

I think for a second before slowly nodding. I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil.

No, it's just to Tess. Who might as well be the devil.

She grins. "Good." She pecks me on the lips before turning serious again. "I don't want to see you talking to Dana anymore," she tells me flatly.

"What?" Talk about a paranoid girlfriend… What, does she think I'll hook up with Dana? I mean, I would in a heartbeat, but that stupid Luke is in the way…

"She's poisonous," Tess spits out. "Just stay away from her, promise?" She pouts and I sigh, giving in.

"Okay," I mutter, rewarded with a squeal and a kiss from Tess.

Just because Tess doesn't want to _see _me talking to Dana doesn't mean I can't talk to her behind closed doors.

* * *

**Aww, it was sad to write the almost Nana moments. But Nate basically sold his soul to Tess, so I guess you'll just have to read to see what happens :)**

**I expected this to be more detailed, but as I wrote I realized I just didn't care enough to do that.**

**Unfortunately, I do not have good stalker skills so I did not meet Nick Jonas on August 14th. Oh well. I was indirectly written about in an article though, they mentioned a small group of fans waiting outside the gates for Nick to leave and I was part of that group :) security told us to leave though haha.**

**I'm on twitter: joannacamilley for my normal account and KevinJonasArmy for my fan account.**

**Please review. Maybe you'll get more chapters like these ;) and more detail, as I mentioned above.**


	9. Beach House

**So, I haven't updated in like... forever. Haha. I'm sorry. School is just... consuming. Junior year sucks. But it's almost over. I'll be completely free by July so hopefully I'll update a lot more then.**

**I've actually had the majority of this chapter written out for the past month but I did it for school so it was at school... I finally took the notebook home today and typed it up.**

**Yep, that's about it for now.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, quite unwillingly I must add, to someone jumping on my bed. Groaning, I crack open my eyes, but soon they open wide, not believing what they're seeing. "Jason!" I screech, my voice cracking from its first use of the day. It's actually quite embarrassing, but he's just Jason, my best friend, so I don't care.

"Nate! We're here!" Jason says excitedly. Movement catches my eye and I see Shane standing in the corner of my room, nodding a hello to me. "What have you been up to?" Jason questions me, finally settling down and sitting on my bed.

"You guys just missed my birthday party last night," I inform them while sitting up and stretching.

"How was it? Did you get everything you wanted?" Shane asks me, dropping down into the chair at my desk .

My face flushes as I recall Tess going down on me at the party. I really can't think of that now though, not with Shane in the room and Jason one foot away from me. That would not end well.

"Yeah, it was cool," I shrug, moving to get out of the bed. Jason accompanies me in standing. "How long are you guys staying here for?"

Shane shrugs and casts a look over to Jason before he turns his attention to exploring my desk. That's the thing about Shane, he always has to be doing something. If he becomes uninterested in a conversation, he'll do something else but will still mostly listen in on what's being said.

"Well, we both don't have classes until next Saturday, so we can stay until then I guess," Jason answers. Oh, right. Both the guys are in college, while I'm still stuck with two more years of high school. How could I forget that?

"What will you do while I'm in school then?" I yawn as I head to my dresser to rummage for clothes to wear.

Shane stops snooping. "Atlantic City isn't too far from here, I'm sure we'll find something to do," he smirks before continuing his snooping.

I shake my head disapprovingly. "Shane, you're only twenty."

"Details, details." I laugh and pull out an orange polo and some dark jeans just before my phone vibrates. "Nate, there's nothing in your desk," Shane whines, closing one drawer and going through another one.

I chuckle and pick up my phone, seeing that I received a text. "I just moved here like last month and school just started, I don't have anything to put in there yet." Opening the text, I see it's from Tess. Great.

_**From: Tess**_

_**hey bby, wanna hang 2day? xoxo**_

I glance up to Shane and Jason who are still in my room. Should I hang with her? Should I bring Shane and Jason with me? That might get weird though…

"Hey Nate, what are you doing with these?" Shane chokes out a laugh. I look at him and my face immediately turns red. Shane holds up the box of condoms, half of them missing.

"Oh, w-well…" I stutter, not sure how to answer.

"Does little Natey-poo have a girlfriend?" Jason grins, making his way over to Shane so he can see the contents of the box. I blush even harder.

"Why are half of them missing? This is a pretty big box, you must've been getting busy!" Shane laughs, pulling a few of them out.

"Guys, stop, just put it back," I mumble. Shane chuckles before putting the box back down, but not before grabbing a few for himself. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, you're not the only one getting laid. Besides, if we go to Atlantic City, I'll need some," Shane snickers and shakes his head, as if it's crazy to think of me getting laid. Even though I've never actually gotten laid up to now.

"Shane, it's not like that…" I sigh, looking back down at my phone, still waiting to reply to Tess.

"Just tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" Shane asks me.

I look away, my cheeks still heated up. "Yeah… she actually wants to hang with me today."

Shane snorts. "Then what are you waiting for! Here, you'll need some of these." He shoves a handful of condoms in my hand before grabbing Jason. "We're gonna head out, we'll be back here by dinner though. Have fun." With a wink, Shane leaves, dragging Jason behind him.

I sigh and shake my head at their antics. Stuffing the condoms into my pocket, I reply to Tess.

_**To: Tess**_

_**sure, sounds fun**_

Not having anything better to say to her, I quickly send it before changing into my clothes I had taken out earlier. It doesn't take long for her response to send my phone into a seizure.

_**From: Tess**_

_**when r u cumming? xoxo**_

I gulp. She had to have spelled 'coming' like that on purpose… right? I shake my head, suddenly very aware of the condoms in my left pocket. I grab my keys before slipping on my shoes and leaving the house, typing out another text.

_**To: Tess**_

_**b there in a min**_

I lock my front door before venturing down the steps toward my car. Right as I'm about to slip into Mikayla, another car pulls up to the house, a Camaro to be exact. I bite my lip and lightly grip onto the top of my open door as Dana gets out of her car with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she greets me, her eyes looking a little tired, and maybe even a bit sad.

Before I can reply, my phone vibrates again. Flashing Dana a small smile, I go to take the phone out of my pocket. Unfortunately, just as I'm pulling it out, the stupid condom that Shane gave me sneaks its way out of my pocket as well, falling onto the ground. My eyes widen for a moment as I stare at Dana, hoping she didn't notice it. But by the way that her eyebrows furrow before raising up, I know she's seen it. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable heat on my face, I answer the phone. Unfortunately, I don't check the caller ID which would have greatly influenced my choice in answering in front of Dana.

"Hello?" I ask, trying vainly not to stare at Dana.

"Natey!" I just wanted you to know my parents aren't home," Tess purrs seductively. My stomach drops. Not her. Not now. Not with Dana looking at me like this.

"Oh, umm… that's cool," I stammer, glancing nervously at Dana. She looks at my phone before looking down, eventually bending down to get the condom.

"I'm so wet for you. Are you hard for me?" Tess whispers naughtily.

My heart almost stops. She can't do this to me, she can't whisper these things while I'm gazing at an angel like Dana. It's too much.

"O-oh, um, I-I'll be th-there in a min-inute," I stutter, desperate to end the call. By that time, Dana had begun her way back up with the condom in her hand. Unfortunately, that put her eyelevel with the one place I didn't want her seeing at the time. I think she connects the call, my reaction to the condom and how I was leaving my house all at once because she scowls, shoving the plastic wrapped item into my hands.

"I see you've been busy lately," she spits out at me accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I slowly pocket the condom before putting my hands back on my open car door. "Listen, Dana, it's really good to see you and all, but I kind of have to go…" She glares at me so I trail off. "Look, it's not what it-"

"Nate! Did you just decide to bring her here instead?" I groan. Of course, Dumb and Dumber have to join my tense conversation with Dana - and think she's my girlfriend.

"What?" Dana lightly murmurs before Shane grins evilly as he throws an arm around her shoulders. "You sure must have been working Nate hard recently."

I close my eyes and rub my temples. All I want to do is jump into my car right now and act like none of this ever happened.

"Oh, don't mind us," Jason chimes in from behind me. "Go inside, do your thing, just don't be too loud," he winks at me. It takes everything in me not to punch him in the face.

"Oh, and sweetie," Shane smirks at Dana, "if you ever get sick of this loser, I'm free. I can keep your sweet lips warm anytime." Shane makes a kissy face before mouthing 'call me' to her.

I sigh, finally fed up with all these shenanigans. "Guys, she's not my girlfriend." Shane and Jason pause for a moment before looking at Dana, seeing if it's true or I'm just joking. With a solemn face, she shakes her head, deliberately avoiding looking into my eyes. "So if you don't mind, I have somewhere to go. Maybe I can introduce you three later. I haven't seen you two in forever though, so we should chill later." After receiving a nod from the guys, I finally climb into my car and close the door. I offer Dana a little wave goodbye before driving off to Tess' house.

After taking a few turns and driving down the street on the shore, I finally pull up to the biggest beach house I've ever seen. On the coral colored mailbox next to the driveway, _Tyler Residence_ is written in fancy script, as if this isn't a beach house in Stone Harbor but a mansion in the Hamptons. Of course, what else would I expect from Tess Tyler but the biggest and the best?

_That's why she wants me_, I think to myself and chuckle as I park my car on the street, I suddenly get nervous as I walk up to the house. Who knows what Tess has in store for me with her parents not home. Hopefully it will be less talk about how much she hates Dana and more of what happened at my party last night. Gently patting my front pocket, I ring her doorbell. I hear shuffling from inside the house before Tess opens the door. She's wearing a baby blue bikini underneath her clothes, which I can see because her shirt barely covers her. Her blonde hair is pulled into a clumsy side braid, which works with her outfit. Her bright blue eyes are as sharp as her grin.

"Hey Nate," she smirks, leaning against the door as she checks me out from head to toe. My cheeks slightly color. I hope I pass her examination. "Want to come in?"

Slightly nodding, I make my way into her house. Just as I expected, it is immaculately decorated in a theme of black and silver. There are family portraits of what you'd expect an All-American family would look like: mother father and daughter, all blue eyed and blond haired, smiling brightly at the camera. However, I have a feeling everything isn't as perfect as it looks on the surface. It looks like they are trying too hard. Not only in the pictures, but also in the way their house is set up. It looks like no one actually lives in it, it's way too clean and everything in its place. If they didn't have pictures of themselves up, I'd think that the Tyler house was just a show home, one you look at to decide if you want to buy the house or not. Looking back at Tess with the smirk on her lips and the gleam in her eyes, I can't help but think that she's the same as her house: all for show and no one really lives within her.

This trip to her house just became a lot more depressing than I had set out for it to be.

"Want to go to the beach?" Her question snaps me out of my trance.

I glance outside at the beach which is almost literally right outside of her house, but then I realize something. "I don't have any swim trunks with me," I confess, shrugging my shoulders.

Her eyes flit down to my waist for a second before she speaks again. "That's cool. We can just get in the pool then. You're wearing boxers, right?" I blush, but nod. "Come on, then."

I follow her through her house, which was much of the same as the foyer. The only sign of someone living in the house is a blanket on the couch, which isn't even really messy. We make our way to the side of her house, where the pool is located. There's a fence and two gates, one that opens to the beach and another to their driveway.

Tess' shirt catches my attention as she flings it into my face. She smirks back at me as she shimmies out of her shorts and dives into the pool. I follow her lead and undress until I'm just in my boxers. I slide my way into the cool water as Tess swims up to me.

"So, how do you like my house?" she asks me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, the other one holding on the side of the pool.

"It's nice. Very… you." Tess gives me a genuine smile before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. I close my eyes and decide to just do whatever feels right, and it actually feels right being here with Tess right now.

* * *

**Leave me a review if you want me to continue that scene or not. It's pretty late right now and I have state testing along with regular school tomorrow and I'm tired so I just kinda stopped there.**

**Tell me what you want to see and I'll see if I can make it happen with my plans.**

**I don't really have anything else to say except please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write :)**


	10. Take Care

**I am aware that this chapter is REALLY short, and I am aware that I haven't updated in like 2 months. I'm going to France in like... an hour, so I quickly wrote this up so that you guys (if any of you are left) at least get something. Yeah, go read now.**

* * *

When I get back to school on Monday, I immediately start looking for Dana before I walk into the classroom. However, before my search gets going, Tess waltzes up to me.

"Hey Nate," she purrs into my ear, wrapping her arms around my neck. Distracted, I pull mine around her waist as I crane my neck to see Dana finally walk up.

Unfortunately, she walks up hand in hand with Luke.

She takes one look at Tess clinging to my neck and turns her head the other way.

Two can play that game.

"Hey." I pull Tess closer to me, looking down into her huge blue eyes. She smirks and pulls me into the classroom. This time, I don't even debate about whether or not I should sit with Tess. Besides, Luke is hovering over Dana's desk. I don't want to be subjected to hearing him sweet talk her.

Just as Mr. Mogg enters the room and is about to start class, both Dana and Luke look up to see me watching them. I try to quickly advert my eyes, but it's too late. I was caught.

I reach out and grab Tess' hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb in big circles. Tess starts giggling and I smirk, allowing my eyes to dart back to Dana. This time, I catch her staring at us. My smirk widens as I turn my attention to Mr. Mogg.

We learned something about harmonies that class. I'm not really sure, because Tess' hand on my crotch was pretty distracting. Especially when it started moving.

Class ends with homework of creating a harmony for a melody given to us in class. Tess gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to her English class, leaving me with quite a problem in my lap. I grab my binders and hold them in front of my problem, intending to make a quick getaway. Dana has other plans though.

"Nate," I hear her soft voice trail after me as I dash from the room. I hesitate, wanting to get to the bathroom quickly but also wanting to hear what she has to say.

I sigh and turn around to see her. Her eyes dash down to the way I'm holding my books and her gaze hardens a little.

"I'm sorry for anything I've done that you didn't like… but you have to accept that Luke is my… friend," she manages to get out.

I raise my eyebrows. "He's your friend? Just your friend?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Nate, I really like you, and I want to stay friends with you, but if you can't accept him… then you can't accept me." She gazes into my eyes, hers pleading with me to understand.

I slowly back away. "I guess I can't accept you then." She huffs and turns around, walking away with Luke who was waiting nearby. He smirks at me and throws me the peace sign before walking down the hall with her.

Honestly, that really just killed the mood. I don't need to go to the bathroom to take care of business anymore.

* * *

**This is kinda fillery, but I needed to have something like this in here. **

**Nominations for the Indie CR Awards closes on Friday, so it'd be a pretty sweet gift if I come back to France to find out I've been nominated ;)**

**You can follow me on twitter as joannacamilley or KevinJonasArmy, though I recommend the second one ;)**

**Please review. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and this is what you get, so... :)**


	11. Hot

When lunch rolls around, I quickly take my seat next to Tess. She almost squeals in delight, her arm immediately wrapped around mine. My eyes flicker to Dana's table to see them roll their eyes in disgust.

"Nate." Tess' voice pulls my attention from the other table. "You should come over to my house tonight."

I furrow my eyebrows. "But it's Monday. We have school tomorrow."

"You don't have to stay for long, I just want to… get closer to you, you know?" Her hand snakes its way down to my lap again.

I shift uncomfortably. I don't want a repeat of what happened in music again. Having one boner in school is enough, but two is pushing it.

"Okay…" I breathe out, looking down into her eyes. Her lips quirk up as I realize the closeness of our faces. Her eyes dart to my lips before she leans forward to close the distance. Closing my eyes for a second, I allow my lips to smoothly move with hers before I feel her lips curve up into a smirk. I pull away a bit and look up, catching Dana's eye before she swiftly looks away.

Tess quickly moves away and twirls her hair in her fingers, giggling slightly. I barely notice her since Luke had just walked up to Dana's table. He leaned over her for a few seconds and exchanged some words before he walked over my way. He stops midstride when he sees my table, the smug look on his face making me want to hit him. I scowl in response until he chuckles and keeps walking.

Tess winds her fingers through mine and rests our hands on top of the table, as if to let everyone else know that I'm hers and she's mine. It's not like we're official or anything, but I don't really care. I'm starting to see that she's not really that bad, and she likes me so much that it's bound to rub off on me sometime. Plus it doesn't hurt that she's pretty hot. You'd have to be blind not to see it. She's hot in the obvious, popular way. But hot nonetheless.

"My house, eight o'clock?" she whispers to me. I look into her crystal blue eyes before nodding and pecking her on her lips.

"Are you guys done with being all lovey dovey?" Jorge jokes from across the table. Tess finally let him sit back at the table after banishing him the first time I sat with him.

Tess just scowls at him before turning back to me. "It's going to be _so _much fun tonight, you won't regret… coming," she winks at me.

I gulp, my clutch on her hand tightening just a bit. "You won't regret asking me," I hoarsely say.

Satisfied with our arrangements, Tess goes back to eating her food, our hands still entwined. Is it bad that I'm curious but also insanely excited to see what happens tonight?


End file.
